bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask
Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask (often abbreviated as BRNM) is an fourth Bikini Rangers parody series. It aired in September 6, 2010 - June 27, 2011. It is the first ninja themed series and has a Gear and some Mecha From Toei's Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Power Rangers Samurai and The King of Masks (simplified Chinese: 脸; traditional Chinese: 變臉; pinyin: Biàn Liǎn) meets Gossip Girl' adaptation. This was the last installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Azoong series. It was the last season of Bikini Rangers to be produced by Sony prior to FremantleMedia's acquisition of the franchise. On November 19, 2014, ''Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask reruns removed from the LineOne following model Janice Dickinson spoke with Entertainment Tonight and accused Bill Cosby of raping her in 1982 after giving her a glass of wine and a pill. Cosby's attorney Martin Singer countered by noting that Dickinson's account differed from what she stated in a New York Observer interview in September 2002 and Escalating controversy surrounding sexual allegations against Cosby. Synopsis After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, the five main cast of Gossip Girl go to a Canal Street Station in Chinatown and take a train to the Hayeland. Once there, they meet two secondary characters Janice Dickinson and Dustin Nguyen. Who act as guides, and tell the girls that the Hayeland is in danger. They must fight the Lord Manga of Kaiser, Bai Ling and her Legendary Warrior servants before they succeed in dominating the world; it's up to the girls to save it. Unlike previous series, where the protagonists had their own Chinese Opera Masks, the cast of Gossip Girl actually transform into Ninja Mask Rangers themselves, with each girls having a Human Chinese Opera Gossip Girl Masks form and a Super-Iron form. Charaters Ninja Mask Rangers Main article: Ninja Mask Rangers Other Heroines Five Deadly Women Rangers Main article: Five Deadly Women Rangers Villains *Lord Manga of Kaiser * Bai Ling * Minka * Pork-Man * Zedd *Count Ghetto *Da Skull Ghetto *Macau Macaoz (footsoldiers) Other Characters/Allies * Dustin Nguyen *Peety Jr. *Monica Lizard *Lisa Kiwi Guest Allies *RPM Rangers **Ashli Orion **Lexi Martinez **Briana Banks **Jenna Jameson **Carmella Bing **Courtenay Semel **Tila Tequila **Priya Anjali Rai **Gianna Michaels Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords Ninja Mask Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Ninja Mask) The fourth season consisted that aired between September 6, 2010-June 27, 2011 Songs '''Opening theme *A World For Us All (Digimon Frontier) **Lyrics & Composition:Chris Horvath, Deddy Tzur Ending theme *Kiotoshi **Lyrics & Composition:Kitaro Notes *This is the first season to some of the cast of The CW Network's Gossip Girl. *This is the first season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (For Lady Gaga, Five Deadly Vemons) *This is the first regular use of Gold and Silver Rangers. *This is the third series with a Green and Black ranger at the same time (first one being'' Bikini Rangers: The Original Series, then ''Bikini Rangers RPM). *Ninja Mask was the first Bikini Rangers series to air in the 2010s *This is the final series produced by Sony. *This is the first series to feature a male actor. *This is the first series to LGBT-related television programs. *This based adaptation from Gossip Girl American young adult novel series written by Cecily von Ziegesar and published by Little, Brown and Company, a subsidiary of the Hachette Group. *Narrated by the omniscient yet unseen blogger "Gossip Girl", the series revolves around the lives and romances amongst the privileged teenagers at the Constance Billard School for Girls, an elite private school in New York City's Upper East Side. *The series primarily focuses on Blair Waldorf and her best friend, "it girl" Serena van der Woodsen and follows the characters through their high school lives up through their graduation and moving on to college. *This based adaptation from Gossip Girl is a American teen drama television series Developed by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. *This also based some adaptation from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Power Rangers Samurai and The King of Masks. *The Kardashians will be join the Ninja Mask Rangers team later this series. *Episode 45, "Count Ghetto on the Loose", marks the 200th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *The series finale "End of the Ninja Mask" is the second Bikini Rangers season finale arc with three episodes. The first was The Original Series' "Doomsday" (May 18, 2008) *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as'' Bikini Rangers Venice Storm.'' DVD Releases To Be added Category:Comedy television series Category:2010 television series debuts Category:2011 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Television shows filmed in New York City Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Azoong Era Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series